goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Chucko Kowalski Visits Jack In the Hospital, Gives Him a Nosebleed and Gets Grounded
At the town, Chucko Kowalski had a naughty plan. Chucko: Oh boy! Since Jack has been sent to the hospital after Gelman pepper sprayed him. I am going to visit Jack in the hospital and give him a nosebleed. Hahahaha! Giving the pepper sprayed victim a nosebleed is a game! It's called Giving the Pepper Sprayed Victim a Nosebleed! Hahahahaha! Chucko went off to the hospital, and then he entered the hospital, and he walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Chucko: I would like to see Jack in the hospital. Reception: Okay, he's on the last floor! Off you go, then! Chucko: Thanks! Chucko walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Chucko: I can take the elevator! Chucko pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Chucko pressed the button to go to the last floor. Chucko rode the elevator up to the last floor and he reached it. The doors opened and Clyde left the elevator. The doors closed and Chucko followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Jack was. Then he entered the ward, and then he found Jack. Jack was wearing blindfolds. Jack: Hey, Chucko! Are you going to visit me and are you going to bring me something I want? Chucko: No! I'm going to give you a nosebleed! Jack was horrified. Jack: Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't give me a nosebleed! I want it better because Gelman pepper sprayed me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chucko: Too bad! I'm going to give you a nosebleed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Chucko walked over to Jack and gave him a nosebleed! POW! Jack's nose was bleeding. Chucko: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Your nose is bleeding now! Jack: Ow! My nose! It hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Chucko gave a nosebleed! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Please help me! Do something to that boy! Help me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Just then, the nurse came, much to Chucko's shock. Nurse: Jack, is that boy's name is Chucko? Jack: Yes. That's Chucko Kowalski, one of the bad boys from Third Street School, and he gave me a nosebleed. And now, my nose is bleeding! This is terrible! I want it better! The nurse was dismayed. Nurse: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Chucko a good talking to! Then the nurse glared to Chucko. Nurse: Chucko, how dare you give Jack a nosebleed?! You know that is unacceptable! Now Jack needs a cure for his nose, because of you! Now look, Jack's nose is bleeding! That's it, get out of the hospital and go home right now while I call your parents! Chucko went home in disgrace. (We see Chucko's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Chucko's dad: (Scary voice) Chucko, Chucko, Chucko, Chucko, Chucko, get over here right now! Back home, Chucko's parents were furious with Chucko. Chucko's dad: Chucko, how dare you give Jack a nosebleed in the hospital?! Chucko's mum: You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Poor Jack needs a cure for his nose, because of you! Chucko's dad: That's it you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Chucko's mum: Go to your room now! Chucko went to his room, crying. Chucko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This really whomps! Chucko's dad: You know what really whomps! Giving Jack a nosebleed, that's what! CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski Eric as Jack Kate as Receptionist and Nurse Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko's dad) Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko's mum) Scary voice as Chucko's dad's angry voice Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff